Grades, standardized test scores, years of extracurricular activities, and dinner conversations at home help guide many children and their families in the transition to adulthood. These most basic guideposts, however, often are unreliable or missing altogether for parents of autistic children or those with special needs. The absence of these critical tools often lead to less than ideal postsecondary educational/vocational pursuits, under- or unemployment, and housing and transportation challenges later in life.